It's called channel surfing !
by Rebeccamoviestar1
Summary: "- You can't… said Metatron. – What kill you ? Hells yeah I can. Archangel you bitch. Demi-god as Loki, trickster, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I even have my own set and actors…" CRACK Destiel and Sabriel


Title : It's called channel surfing !

Summary : - You can't… said Metatron. – What kill you ? Hells yeah I can. _Archangel_ you bitch. Demi-god as Loki, trickster, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I even have my own set and actors…

Spoilers : season 8

Genre : Romance and slight crack (ot totally crack I really don't know)

Pairing : Dean/Castiel Sam/Gabriel Destiel and Sabriel

* * *

After the last events… -just all the angels falling on earth, nothing unusual and hum Castiel human, utterly this time, again not a big deal- all of this shit was cause of Metatron this "son of a bitch" like Dean said but Cas remarked that he should not talk about his creator like this because Metatron had no mother but a father like Castiel, God, so in saying that he was insulting Cas's father and Dean utterly in love with his angel ceased to say that and stuck with Metatron.

So they wanted to make him pay for that.

Cas said he was fine being human cause he could now be more with Dean and he loved him.

Dean blushes furiously not daring to look at Cas in the eyes because he didn't knew if Cas meant it like that, he was still socially awkward sometimes. Does Cas understood the difference between loving and being _in_ love? He didn't know so he said nothing.

- So what you think we should found Metatron? Sam asked wanting to dissipate the tension.

- He still have Cas's grace, Dean said, grateful for the change of subject, I don't like him having his dirty hands on it.

The former angel looked at him like he was watching through his soul and Dean stayed still lost in the bluest, the most beautiful eyes he ever saw.

Several minutes after Sam stopped the eye fucking by shaking his brother's arm, Dean blinked and tears his eyes away from Cas to look at Sam who was exasperated.

- Just kiss already! he said, and then we can go back to work !

Dean shrugged avoiding looking at Cas, because huh awkward…

So they decided there was just one way to resolve their problem.

There were no longer angels on heaven, but there was still archangels somewhere…

The only one they knew and helped them was Gabriel, okay he was dead but Castiel said they could try to summon him.

And then Dean said they could as well summon Metatron too of that worked.

So they were working on summoning the great archangel and the son of… huh sorry… and Metatron.

They finished the first summoning.

And suddenly there was a clown in front of them, Sam's eyes widen visibly as the clown smile at him in that vicious not honest sort of way clowns always does…

The tall man cringed, goose bumps appearing on his skin, he was almost terrified and then after a pop Gabriel was standing in front of him with a devious smile on his lips.

- Gabriel ! Sam shouts making Dean laugh.

- What sasquash, I never get to use this, it was to good to ignore.

- You… you… screw you…

- Not a really good start to great someone you want help for.

- How do you know we want your help? asked Castiel.

- Brother I'm not stupid, I'm like the only one who can help you, with Michael and Lucy in the cage and you're not BFF with Raffie. I knew you needed me even before you knew.

- Why didn't you came sooner then? asked Sam.

- It wasn't fun, I wanted you to call me.

- What?!

- What? Everyone wants to be wanted it's perfectly normal.

Sam rolled his eyes, Gabriel was saying it in kidding sort of way but he couldn't help but think there was more behind it.

- Okay so you want to help us or not ? asked Dean impatiently.

- Well… now that I'm here, said the archangel smirking.

- I will summon Metatron, said Cas, sending a smile at his old brother silently thanking him.

While he did Sam turned and looked at Gabriel who was smiling at him.

- Thank you Gabriel… he whispered.

- Call me Gabe, the archangel said offering him a chocolate bar.

And even if he didn't liked it the taller man took it and responded by a slight smile.

When Metatron appeared in the room the atmosphere changes immediately.

- We got you ! said Dean.

- If you think you can kill me you are dumbest that I through, the scribe said smugly.

- They can't yes, said Gabriel walking toward Metatron who immediately freeze at the sight of the archangel, but I can.

- Gabriel… but you can't…

- Kill you ? Hells yeah I can ! _Archangel_ you bitch. Demi-god as Loki, trickster, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I even have my own set and actors…

- He don't need your entire CV Gabe ! Sam said rolling his eyes.

Gabe smiles slightly at Sam calling him by his surname like he asked.

- Part of it was Tony Stark from the Avengers ! noticed Dean.

- Yeah and you are not a nerd… muttered Sam with a smile.

- It's called huh… channel surfing, Cas said defending his boyfriend.

The boyfriend in question –who still didn't knew he was- smiled at Cas like he was his entire world.

Meanwhile Metatron was trying to go toward the door hoping to escape while they weren't focused on him.

But Gabriel appeared at the door and smites the crap out of Metatron.

_Team free will_ was now staring at Gabriel.

- No need to say thank you, I never liked him anyway, said Gabriel munching at a chocolate bar he made appear out of nowhere.

The other never ceases to stare at him and suddenly he remembered something.

- Oh and there's Cas, he tend him his vial's grace hanging at a black cord, your virginal grace, said the archangel teasing his younger brother.

Cas stared a moment at the vial before taking it, he looked a moment at the blue light and felt the weight of green eyes on him.

He looked at Dean who seemed to be torn between emotions, Castiel knew he was worried he might take it back and the leaves. And Dean needed him, he said it, twice. And he needed Dean, he loved him with all his heart and he suspected Dean was feeling the same. And if he didn't knew before he sure get it today, at the way the emerald eyes were bright almost shining with tears, Dean was barely holding himself together, it was like he was seeing Dean's bare soul, his bare heart.

He walked closer to Dean and put the necklace's vial around his neck.

- I don't want it anymore.

- What? whispered Dean, why…

- Dean… I liked being an angel but I love you more. I want you to have it.

- I… I don't know if…

- It's also a promise, Cas added, I will never leave you. I love you more than anything.

- Cas… I… I love you.

- I know, said Cas with a loving smile.

Dean's eyes widen at the reference and then he smiled and pulled his angel in a hug.

- Brilliant! said Gabriel clapping his hands with a honest smile, problem's solved! Now let's go to a movie to feed Dean's nerd needs. I heard there a séance for The hobbit and pop-corn!

Dean tried to protest he wasn't a nerd but Cas out of idea grab him by the lapels of his jacket and kissed him, Dean first surprised stay still a instant but start to respond at the kiss and just pull him closer.

- Pop-corn, Gabriel said, I want pop-corn !

And then he zapped them all at a séance just for them.

Dean and Castiel seat together in the back and if you are attentive you can hear kiss's noises during the movie.

Gabriel of course seat beside Sam who don' really have a choice.

And during the movie Gabriel made the "yawn and extend your arm to put it around the other one shoulders" and Sam looked at him in the dark with stupefaction at the teenage move.

The trickster made a shy smile and he rolled his eyes while smiling, finding him really cute for an archangel/trickster/demi-god. He relaxed, enjoying the moment wondering if they will kiss at the end of the date. Cause it was totally a date.

Happy end !

* * *

LOL I don't know what happened, I was scrolling in tumblr and I saw a post talking about Gabriel smiting Metatron and I started to add Gabriel's speech (_Archangel_ you bitch. Demi-god as Loki, trickster, genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist. I even have my own set and actors…) and it never cease to end I had the story in my mind so I made it a fic, I hope you liked it Please tell me if you did ! Thank you !

Ps : I'm sorry for all the mistakes not my first language and I did it in like 10 minutes (something like that) and I'm tired also, I hope it's okay.


End file.
